Mancipium
by ScarletsAngel
Summary: She did something she shouldn't, she knew they would confront her. But when two Slytherins want something, you know they are going to get it, and you cant do anything to stop them. Danger, lust and a lot of trust. DMXOC BZXOC But may develop further...
1. Beneath her skin

**Hey everyone, got bored waiting for my other story (my friend INSISTED on writin the chapter) so thought Id try a new tact. I always love the DM BZ Slytherin bad boy appeal, so had to have a go at it :P**

**Enjoy and R&R cause Ive never tried a HP FF and I may not continue, im not sure about it yet so any advice appreciated :P**

**

* * *

**

She knew he was there, I mean, how could she not. She could almost feel his deep silver eyes burning into her back.

Her hazel-green eyes subtly turned to catch a glimpse, in the vein hope he wasn't looking. But there he was, staring right at her, with that cold Slytherin smirk creeping across his face when he knew he had her gaze.

She turned back to her book, her brown yet blonde streaked hear fell in her face feeling somewhat of an obstacle to his gaze, trying but failing to read any of it. She was breathing slightly heavier in attempts to calm down, but was unsuccessful. She finally gave in packed her things away and calmly walked out of the library.

She had only walked a few paces out of the library when the tall, dark, mysterious sex god that was Blaise Zabini stepped out in front of her.

She immediately reached for her wand but he was quicker, and his pointed at her chest before she could even lift her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." His silky Italian voice purred. He had the same cocky Slytherin smirk, though less intense than Malfoy's. She felt helpless as he reached forward and brushed his had across her hip to carefully remove her wand.

He glanced to the left at an old classroom door, it was slightly ajar, and when he started circling around her, it was clear he wanted her to enter.

She started moving towards the door, but fear gripped her stomach, what would happen in that room? She didn't want to find out. So before she could think it through properly she turned and started to dash away from Zabini.

Unfortunately for her it was straight into the arms of Malfoy, who immediately turned her in his arms so his chest was to her back, his arms around her stomach and shoulders, pinning her arms and holding her tightly, despite her struggles.

"Now, we just want to talk, in this little classroom, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" his breath was warm against her ear and the soft but direct tone sent a shiver down her spine. "Do you?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, stopping her struggles, causing both smirks to widen.

"Good." He released her and pushed her forward slightly towards the now opened door.

* * *

Once they where all in the room, Zabini performed a complex locking charm and silencing charm on the door, making her feel completely isolated. All the time Malfoy was stood his gaze locked with hers, not even blinking till Zabini nodded from across the room.

"I'm curious Samantha." Malfoy's voice was as smooth as silk, and no one actually called her Samantha, it was always Sam or Sammy to her closest friends. Hearing her full name from him was giving her Goosebumps.

"Tell me, did you think we wouldn't find out?" That came from Zabini.

"Find….Find out about w-what?" Her voice wavered, and she knew they where both enjoying the power over her.

"About you, seeing something you shouldn't have, and taking something you shouldn't have." Zabini was very close behind her now, and whispering in her ear.

"We saw you. Tell me, what where you doing in the forest at that time of night anyway, when you just happened to stumble across our meeting?" The question was loaded and she knew it, either tell them what she was really doing or tell them she was following them, neither choice was good.

"I was out getting some arrowroot for a potion… there was none left in my supply."

"I think she's lying." But I came out slightly muffled as Blaise had started kissing her pulse point and just behind her ear, nipping and sucking, breaking her concentration, and causing her eyes to flutter closed.

When she opened her eyes and they met Malfoy's she knew her mistake, he easily passed her distracted barriers and entered her mind, searching for what he knew was already there.

* * *

_She was walking through the forbidden forest. She was terrified beyond belief, but she couldn't stop, she had to get it, if she really wanted to help._

_There it was so small and delicate, a tiny silver flower, it had caused so much hassle, but at least it was worth it. Maybe now Harry would listen to her._

"So, the moon flower, that's what you where doing. You **where** brewing a potion, a healing elixir for Potter. He'll never listen to you, to him your just some silly little girl, Samantha."

She tried to shake her head 'no' but Malfoy still held her gaze, and he wasn't finished.

_She had just picked the flower and put it in her velvet purse to protect it, when she heard talking beyond the clearing. It was more than just talking; there was a group of people. _

"_Listen carefully I'll only say this __**once**__, The Dark Lord wishes for each of you to keep an extra close eye on Potter and his little friends. Find anything about where he's disappearing off too and report it to Draco, he will then tell me anything of import."_

_She crept slowly forward, and saw a group of Slytherins and a couple of Hufflepuffs stood there, all in black robes. But stood there at the front with his blonde hair shining in the moonlight, was Lucius Malfoy. She took in a breath at the menacing picture they all created, and started to turn to walk back when she heard the tell tale pop of an apparition._

_The group all started to walk back towards the castle and Sam just stood there, wondering what to do. It was then she noticed the glint of a silver locket on the ground. _

_She crept slowly towards it, carefully picked it up, and inspected it in the moonlight. It was small but felt strangely heavy, and had a slightly warm feel, despite the fact it was from where Lucius was stood._

_It seemed to hold a magical glint which Sam got lost in, and she was startled when she heard shouting. "Oy, you there, give that back!"_

_She saw some of them running towards her, so she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. _

_After the forest had stopped flashing by, she found herself at Hagrid's cabin, and she was hidden in the large stone doorway, panting and out of breath. Her dark robe had hidden her identity but she wondered how long for. _

_Once the danger seemed to pass, and she could breathe again, Sam decided to walk back to the castle and take a look at the locket there._

_

* * *

_She finally closed her eyes, but started to fall forward as Draco left her mind. She was stopped by Blaise who had his hands around her wrists. She was once again panting slightly, and was feeling slightly dizzy after Draco finished searching her mind.

She was shocked when she felt a reassuring hand on her cheek, but was reluctant to open her eyes, even when she felt his thumb gently caressing her. She heard a soft chuckle and Draco's silky voice, "Samantha, look at me." The softness of it made her look, she couldn't help herself.

His deep pools felt almost reassuring, and she felt Blaise running his hands up and down her arms with feather light touches.

"Where is the locket?" It was a tiny whisper in the shell of her ear, which was followed swiftly with Blaise's tongue. "Tell us Bella."

Sam sighed deeply; she knew she shouldn't tell them, Harry wouldn't want her to….. But he would never know, and she really wanted to tell them, to make them happy. "It's….It's…."

"Where is it Samantha?" Draco was even closer to her now, and she felt almost comforted by the Slytherins surrounding her.

She pulled her head away from Draco's ivory hand and its gentle caresses, and looked down at the ground; a single crystal tear ran from her hazel-green eyes.

"It's… somewhere you'll never find it." Her voice was small, fragile.

She was surprised when she herd Draco chuckle again, it sent a shiver down her spine, and she knew something was wrong. She once again tried to flee, but Blaise anticipated her moves and tightened his grip around her wrists, preventing any attempt. She struggled slightly and flinched when Draco grabbed her chin, in a much less caring way than before.

"We tried to get you to tell us willingly, but seeing as your not going to cooperate. Blaise." He looked past her shoulder at Blaise and nodded slightly.

"Mancipium" Blaise whispered the word in her ear, and she felt an agonising pain around both wrists, where he was holding them, like something was burning beneath her skin.

* * *

**Thanx for readin all**

**Luv ya**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	2. Relatively safe

**Hey all special prezzie cause I haven't updated for a bit on Misplaced, so I thought I would do a double update.**

**Enjoy! and remember any advice is good, unless its to get lost :P**

**

* * *

**Her deep hazel-green eyes slowly fluttered open; she felt the soft comfort of her own bed. The red and gold surrounding her was assuring her that she was in her own room, yet she couldn't quite believe it. The last thing she remembered she was with Malfoy and Zabini.

"The locket!" If they found it, it would be giving the dark side an advantage she was sure of it. But did they have it?

Sam jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed in her muggle jeans and t-shirt, she was halfway to the door when she heard her friend Cassandra calling sleepily across the room.

"Sammy, its 7 am, and….. It's Saturday! What on earth are you doing up?"

"Go back to sleep Cassy, I just need to speak to a Professor about something."

"Oh, okay…." She yawned and turned over, almost immediately falling asleep.

Sam sighed and carried on walking quickly towards the door, she had to go and check those bastards hadn't got the locket.

She wandered through the seemingly empty common room, and was about to leave through the portrait when Hermione stood from the chair that faced away from the portrait, book still in hand.

"Sam, what are you doing up, I thought I was the only one awake at this hour?" She seemed surprised at her presence, but Sam wasn't known for her ability to wake early, she was lucky to ever see breakfast. "Oh, and the potion worked perfectly, thank you, I'm still impressed you managed to brew such a concentrated elixir. Did you tell Professor Snape? I'm sure he'd award house points for that."

"I'm just going to see a Professor about something rather urgent, so if you don't mind…." She turned to walk away but she could still hear Hermione rambling in the background.

* * *

Once she was in the corridor she started running quickly to the seventh floor, desperate to get to her destination as soon as possible.

Once she was opposite the old tapestry depicting dancing trolls, she started pacing in front of the wall thinking "I need the room containing the locket. I need the room containing the locket. I need the room containing the locket."

Immediately a door appeared and she breathed a sigh of relief, as she walked forward and opened the old looking door.

Once inside her eyes where drawn to the silver locket in the centre of the room. It had an 'S' carved on the front in the emblem of a snake. The emerald of its eye entranced her once again, but when she stepped forward she realised it wasn't in the room she had left it in.

The room was darker, on the wall there where chains, and green velvet hangings. The locket was on a stand in the middle of the room.

"So much better like this, don't you agree?" She spun around to see Blaise leaning on the door, the smirk once again etched on his face.

"Why yes Blaise, I do think our little home-away-from-snake-pit is a lot better than the storage Samantha chose for my fathers amulet." Sam spun back to see Draco with an icy look in his eyes.

"Why are you here? How did you find it?" She held more determination than the previous night, but still couldn't hold her own against the two overbearing Slytherins.

"Senigma- a dark problem. Doesn't really suit you, does it Samantha? Then again, when you do something so Slytherin as to steal my fathers amulet, then hide it in the room of requirement, maybe it does." Draco was circling her in a predatory movement, while Blaise was leaning casually against the door.

"That doesn't answer my question." Her voice was small once again but hadn't lost any determination.

"Well first answer my question. Why haven't you reached for your wand, or even tried to run?"

Her eyes widened in shock, she hadn't, had she? Why? She hadn't even shouted at them.

He could see it in her eyes. The confusion, but he knew exactly why, because HE didn't want her too. He actually smiled briefly at that thought.

He stepped away from her line of sight, once again revealing the Locke…amulet to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It belonged to my great grandfather; it allows anyone to apperate anywhere regardless of wards. It also protects those who wear it from nearly any spells or hexes. It's very powerful, and only responds to those who it deems worthy."

"Which is why we wanted to know, why did it respond to you innamorato?" She was startled by Blaise's voice, he seemed to appear from nowhere, having previously been sitting on the sidelines.

"Why did such a powerful amulet respond to a mudblood bitch like you?" Draco's voice was cold and full of hate.

Her hand went to slap him, but an inch from his face he caught her left wrist with his snake like reflexes.

"Tisk tisk Senigma, You need to learn your place." She looked at him with question in her eyes as he pulled her hand to his lips, turned it so her palm faced him and kissed the inside of her wrist. His teeth and tongue nipped and sucked her wrist and even though she was confused, she started to enjoy it, but all too soon he pulled away.

He released her wrist and smirked as she inspected it. A tribal dragon appeared around her wrist, encircling it in a dark inky blackness. She traced it gently with her fingers. "w-what did you do?" realisation hit her and her eyes once again met Draco's liquid steel ones.

"Last night, that word….That spell." Her voice was almost breathless.

Blaise came up behind her and twisted her other hand up her back, exposing her other wrist, which he soon devoured.

When he released her she stumbled forward slightly and stared at her right wrist, watching a tribal snake appear in a similar fashion to Draco's completely enclosing it, once again in the inky darkness.

"The spell was 'Mancipium,' and we used it together." Blaise whispered into her ear.

"Mancipium……that means…… possession? And…..you used it together; you bound me to the both of you." She stared down at her now marked wrists. "You used a Death Eater spell on me?"

"You always where too clever for your own good Samantha." He pulled his left sleeve up to his elbow revealing the darkness etched on his arm. It seemed to hold a promise of the horror to come, and the fact she wasn't the only possession in the room.

"And you Blaise? Did you follow your friend into the servitude of that mad man? Did you get marked as one of his puppets?" She now had a look of anger, that someone could do this to her, that they could follow someone like him to doing horrible evil.

He stepped in front of her and revealed his own dark mark, less striking against his slightly more tanned skin, but still chilling her to her very core.

They where both in front of her now, blocking her view of the locket. She knew she couldn't get to it now, but Blaise had moved away from the door….

She started moving backwards towards it then turned and full out ran for it. As she reached for the handle, Draco chuckled and merely stated one word. "Stop."

He didn't say it particularly loudly, or even that forcefully. But she did. Instantly she stopped by the door, frozen in place.

"Turn around"

She did.

"Hold your hands out."

Once again she complied.

"This spell will hide your marks. You will not be able to remove it, so don't even bother trying. And if you tell ANYONE about what has happened here, the same will happen to them." A look of shock followed by hatred flashed across her face.

He pulled out his wand and flicked it at her "Absconditus." It didn't hurt this time, it just made them disappear. She wondered if that's how they hid their dark marks.

"Tell anyone, you won't like the consequences." Blaise then smirked evilly at her. "We'll see you around." It sent a shiver down her spine. But she turned and ran quickly out of the oppressive room, and back to her dorm, where she felt she'd be relatively safe.

* * *

**Well there you go, 2 chapters in one go :) **

**I hope you like, tell meeeeeeee :P**

**Luv ya!**

**Scarlets Angel X  
**


	3. Genuinely frightened

**Hey back again, gosh I get bored quick :P never mind more for you!**

**thanx to any readers, and extra thanx to anyone that reviews :) **

**Oh and forgot before, but its a bit obvious. I don't own it, JK and Warner Bros does, duh, if I did it would be happening :P**

* * *

She ran back into the Gryffindor common room after practically yelling the password at the fat lady. She had tears rolling freely down her cheeks and couldn't stop breathing heavily.

There where more people awake but no one paid her any attention as she ran up the stairs to the dorm.

She dove onto her bed and pulled the curtains closed. She looked down at her bare wrists and gently stroked the skin trying to feel anything, just to show they where there.

She couldn't feel any difference on either wrist, and gave up with a huff. She knew she couldn't let them get away with it, but who could she tell? They threatened to do the same to anyone she told, and she didn't want to put any of her friends in danger.

Then it struck her, Dumbledore, she could tell him. There was no way they would try and go after Dumbledore. She would tell him after breakfast.

She got up and went to dry her eyes and wash her face in the bathroom. She felt calmer and a bit more relaxed. She walked down to the common room and was about to leave for breakfast when she saw Harry by the fire, staring blankly into the flames.

Walking across she noticed how tired he looked, his hair was ruffled, and his face was slightly muddy apart from track marks on his cheeks where his tears had obviously fallen.

"Harry, are you okay? What… what happened?" Sam knelt down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, though this wasn't her thing and neither was she that close to Harry, he needed some comfort and she was the only one around.

"He… I couldn't… I just…" a fresh set of tears streaked down his face, his emerald eyes slightly puffy and red. She pulled him into a soft embrace and rubbed small comforting circles on his back, making subtle shushing noises.

"Its okay Harry, its okay, Shhhh, I'm here."

"It's just, I tried so hard to find it and I couldn't, I just couldn't find that BLOODY HORCRUX!" his voice raised but was still wounded, and when he realised what he said, he sucked in a breath of shock and his puffy eyes widened with shock. The tears stopped instantly and he looked desperately around, finding it was just them he relaxed slightly.

Sam was still sat there in shock; he had just told her what they had been up to sneaking about at night. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Harry I..." she didn't know how to rectify it, she had heard about them before, from her uncle, he was always into the darker things, and Horcruxes where one of the darkest things around.

"You can't tell anyone, I didn't even mean to tell you, I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to put you in this situation. If I talk to Dumbledore maybe he could obliviate…"

"Harry, I won't tell anyone. I know you can do this, and I won't stop anything that will result in the demise of that madman." Her hazel eyes met his emerald ones and he knew he could trust her, but for now he was enjoying her company and comfort.

She wrapped her arm further around, and rested her head on his shoulder. They both just stared into the dancing amber flames and felt their troubles lift slightly, the heat from the flames warming them both comfortably.

Sam was just dosing off when a sharp pain struck her in her left wrist. She recoiled and looked down at it, seeing nothing but feeling the pain encircling her wrist.

"Sammy? Are you alright? What's wrong?" She could see the concern in his eyes and she couldn't help smiling at him.

"I sprained it before; I just caught it, its fine. I better go anyway Harry; at least breakfast is served late on a Saturday." He returned the smile but felt strangely cold as she left his side and exited through the portrait.

* * *

As soon as she entered the Great Hall her eyes darted across to the Slytherin table where only Draco and Nott sat, she didn't see Blaise anywhere.

She quickly went across and sat with Cassy who was talking to another Gryffindor about the Quidditch teams this year, which Sam had never really been interested in. But as she looked across she could see him staring, which unnerved her completely.

She had barely touched her food, picking at small bits. She once again looked up to see Draco whispering to Nott, and when he picked up a sharp knife her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

He placed it in his palm and he yanked it down cutting it. She not only saw this taking place, but to her surprise she felt it in her palm and squealed holding her own hand where he merely looked down at his casually.

"Sammy you okay?" Cassidy was giving her a strange look, not surprising seeing as she shrieked and jumped from her seat.

"Yeah, I'm just going to the toilet." She whispered 'girly trouble' then ran from the hall and too the first floor toilets.

As soon as the door was closed she looked down at her hand; there was a raised pink line along it where the knife had cut Draco. But how was it here, on her hand? The spell couldn't do that, could it?

* * *

Cassandra and Lucy where sat studying with Sam in the library, it may have been Saturday, but Professor Snape had given them a HUGE essay that was due in on Monday, so they all intended to finish it so they could go to Hogsmede tomorrow.

"Finished?" Sam hopefully asked her friends, but she was met with a sigh and a shake of the head from both of them.

She could wait for them, but she really had to see Professor Dumbledore, and now seemed like an ideal time.

"I'll see you in the common room okay? I've gotta go see Dumbledore about something." They both nodded slightly, their eyes never leaving the desk.

She shook her head and made it too the door carrying her heavy book bag on her shoulder. "Ugh, will you look after my bag Lucy?" She just heard a 'Mhhph' of affirmation from her, and walked out for Dumbledore's office.

She was walking along towards his office when her right wrist started to feel warm, she stopped to check it when a soft hand covered her mouth, an arm wrapped around her middle, and the smell of cinnamon invaded her senses.

"Now, now Innamorato, we're not doing anything stupid, are we?" She struggled and he laughed, sending a quiver down her spine. He released her mouth and loosened his grip slightly, enough for her to squirm free and aim her wand at him.

"What the hell do you both think you're playing at?! You can't just do this to someone! I'm going to Dumbledore." She turned to walk away, still keeping a firm grip on her wand, when he like Draco just said one word. "Stop." And she couldn't move.

He sauntered across and whispered gently in her ear, almost lovingly. "Tonight, outside your common room. 11 o'clock. Don't be late." He kissed her cheek and walked off in the opposite direction.

She felt her body release and she caught her breath. What would happen tonight? She didn't want to know. Once again she felt genuinely frightened.

* * *

**Thanx, R&R appreciated, even if you dont feel like it, i need support!! :P life is dull without other people, and even duller without fanfiction :)**

**luv ya**

**Scarlets Angel X**


	4. Unwanted attention

**Hey everyone, im back. heres chapter 4 for you, oh and just so you know...**

_**THIS IS AN ADULT CHAPTER RATED M FOR A REASON, IF YOUR OFFENDED EASILY DON'T READ!!!**_

**just thought id give fair warning :P and oh yeah, im not rich or JK so i dont own it :P  
**

**ps dont forget to R&R :)**

* * *

Sam was sat in her corner in the library; she was the one who mostly used it, besides Hermione of course. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and Blaise, the scared her, but she couldn't tell if it was in a bad way. Her emotions where all messed up and she didn't know why.

She was anxious about tonight; she knew no good could come of it, but what would happen if she tried to avoid it? Would they be able to get to her in her room?

Just as she thought this both her wrists started to warm, and she knew they knew just what she was thinking. They could read her thoughts or even her emotions, either way they could stop her avoiding tonight. Damn spell.

She couldn't help feeling around her neck where the locket once sat. It felt warm against her skin and sent a comforting feeling of magic through her. But she knew she wouldn't see it again, that Luscious would have it back.

She remembered the first time she put it on, in the Room Of Requirement. The magic she felt flowing through her was amazing, and the power held within it made her feel strong for once, instead of her usually powerless self. She missed the intoxicating feeling when it was around her neck.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Hermione had sat down next to her when she was daydreaming and had opened her books to start working.

"Err…yeah sorry, I was miles away." She smiled back and looked down at Hermione's essay for Snape, it was nearly as long as Sam's, and she wasn't close to being finished. "Going for a record with that?"

Hermione looked at her parchment and laughed. "You know what Snape's like, if its not twice as long as you think it should be then it's not long enough." They both shared another laugh before Sam started packing up her books.

"I better go; I've got to meet Cassy before dinner."

"I'll see you down there, if I make it." She smiled and gestured her work, which Sam reciprocated before leaving.

* * *

It was ten fifty two, and she couldn't help looking at her watch. She still hadn't decided what to do.

The portrait was right in front of her, she was sat in the chair facing it in the empty common room. It was Saturday so most people where in the seventh years boys dorm playing spin the bottle or other games like that, it was a kind of Gryffindor tradition on a Saturday night, and anyone that wasn't there was in the other house dorms.

She looked again at her watch, ten fifty five. She was breathing heavier again. She couldn't stop debating in her head.

Go.

Don't go.

Go?

She couldn't, she knew they had the advantage. They said 'stop' and she did, they controlled her, and it scared her.

But she had to go. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor; she was supposed to have courage.

She sighed and stood from the chair. Her dark Gryffindor robe slipped from her shoulders revealing her school uniform. Her white oxford shirt was partially unbuttoned and her tie was loose around her neck. The skirt was above the knee, but without her robes that usually covered her; a chill ran down her spine.

She walked towards the portrait and said the password. As the door swung open she felt her stomach flutter.

She took a few steps forward and looked down at her watch, ten fifty nine.

It was then she felt it, both wrists started to feel warm. She was going to turn back right then when she felt their presence around her.

"Well, well, well, our little Gryffindor is right on time." Draco's drawl sent another wave of fear through her. She felt one of their wands tap her head and the feeling of an egg running down her head. A disillusionment spell, that's why she couldn't see them.

"Follow us, Innamorato. And don't make too much noise." She nodded mutely and followed behind who she assumed was Blaise while Draco followed behind her.

They made it up to the sixth floor without incident, she was following them in an almost daze, it didn't seem real, so she didn't try and stop them.

It all shattered when they heard footsteps ahead of them around the corner, the fog that seemed to be blocking her mind lifted and she started blinking away the fuzziness.

Draco felt this in her mind and knew what was coming next. She opened her mouth and he acted instantaneously; his hand covered her mouth preventing any sound leaving it, and he pulled her into an alcove, waiting for the footsteps to pass.

Once they where sure the person had passed them, and that Sam wasn't going to call out, Draco released her mouth but still held her close.

"Don't do something stupid like that again Samantha, I wouldn't like to have to punish you. Yet." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as they started walking again.

* * *

Her heart froze when they stopped outside the Room Of Requirement. Blaise did the required motions and the door appeared, which she was soon pushed through.

It was almost the same as before. It was dark, and there in the middle was the amulet once again.

She was about to step towards it when the disillusionment spells where lifted and her tormentors revealed themselves.

She flinched when Draco put his hands on her shoulders, and started rubbing them gently, but started to relax slightly. She didn't notice when he started trailing his hands down her arms, and when he whispered the counter spell over her wrists she didn't move.

He looked down at her marked wrists and smiled slightly. He loved to see the darkness surrounding her soft pale skin, and when he touched his mark on her left arm he felt the spark of energy there.

She shivered and felt him bringing her hands together behind her back. She didn't resist when she felt Blaise tying her hands behind her back with something silky, she merely tested the strength when they both let go.

Draco circled back in front of her and his cool grey eyes met hers. She was going to pull back but he merely laughed and reassured her. "I'm not going to use Legilimens on you. The last time I did I took a bit too much energy from you, and I wouldn't want you to prematurely fall unconscious again."

"You can't do this. You can't do this to me. I'll tell someone, I'll tell Dumbledore, Harry, anyone." Her voice showed no signs of her fear, but they could both sense her emotions.

"Hmmm…. I don't think you will." Blaise whispered in her ear.

"Although… I hope you do tell Potter, I'd love to have to put him under this spell." She struggled in Blaise's arms. "So I could ask him just what he and his little friends are up too."

Her eyes widened, and both Slytherins felt the shift in her emotions.

"You can't do that to Harry, I won't let you."

"You can't stop us." She knew they where right.

Draco caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she sighed gently as is ghosted her neck, then travelled across her double D breasts.

"Tell me what Potter is up to." His voice was smooth and direct, but she shook her head regardless.

His hand travelled further down her stomach and ran across the top of her skirt.

"Tell me why he's been sneaking out late at night into the Forbidden Forrest." She once again shook her head, and he responded by dipping his hand below the waistline of her skirt and swirling his fingers through the material of her already dampening knickers.

"Well, well. Someone's enjoying this more then they're letting on." His fingers increased in pressure and she gasped.

"Tell us, Innamorato, what has Harry been up to?"

"No" there was no conviction in her voice, and Draco was starting to get too her.

He pulled the flimsy material down her legs, leaving her totally exposed, and he once again ghosted his fingers across her soft flesh.

He started his ministrations once again and whispered softly in her ear. "Has he told you of his plans?" her eyes fluttered closed and a small 'yes' murmured from her lips.

His talented fingers increased in speed and she whimpered gently.

"Has he told you where he has been sneaking off to?"

She nodded and he once again increased the pressure. Her knees felt weak but Blaise kept her steady.

"What is his plan?"

She was so close, she could feel something deep in her stomach tightening and building as his fingers swirled and stroked her.

"What is his plan?" it was whispered almost lovingly in her ear.

Her hips where leaning into his touch by their own accord, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

Unfortunately he did.

She whimpered in protest as his fingers pulled away. her breathing was heavy and her eyes searched his as he raised his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean of her.

"Please?"

"Please what?" There was a calm smugness in his voice.

"Let me.."

"Tell me his plan" She closed her eyes and dropped her head in defeat.

He trailed his finger gently across her. "Beg me."

Her eyes opened and met his once again in question.

"Beg me to give you what you want." He pinched her sensitive nub and she bit her lip.

"Please. Please let me come."

"Not good enough."

"Please Master, allow me your attention." He pushed on her clit and made her suck in a breath.

"Better." He started circling again and she could once again feel it building.

When she was once again close to the edge, he pulled away again causing her to struggle in Blaise's arms towards him, still desperate for a release.

"What is he planning?"

"THE DARK LORD'S HORCUX, he's looking for the Horcruxes." A single tear once again escaped her eye, and she groaned as Draco moved away smiling.

He walked forward and cupped her chin, wiping the tear away with his thumb, smirking in triumph as Blaise's soft hand crept forward under her skirt.

She gasped as his finger slipped inside and stroked her. "See how much easier it is to just give in." His suave Italian voice almost caressed her.

He stopped with a shocked look on his face, and relayed his surprise to Draco. "Our little angel still has her innocence, Draco."

"We'll have to change that, wont we?" After the pleading look she gave him, he gave a short laugh and continued. "But that will have to wait for another day, first we must tell my father what we've found here."

She would have protested but Blaise restarted his movements, and she was already so close she couldn't resist when his thumb brushed her clit and she came, but bit her lip to prevent her shouting anything.

"Disappointing, angel, I wanted to hear you shout our names when you came, or at least address us properly." She was breathing heavily, and trying to concentrate on the ominous figure in front of her, when Blaise released his grip and she fell to her knees in front of Draco.

"Though, I must admit seeing you bound on your knees in front of me does make up for it slightly." She struggled weakly with her bonds as he knelt in front of her. "You're unable to tell ANYONE of the power we hold over you. You physically can't, understand Samantha?"

"Yes, Master." He smiled at the look of shock on her face. She was obeying his order to address them properly.

"We'll contact you when you're wanted." Blaise undid the silk around her hands, and after taking a good look at her marks, he reapplied the spell to hide them.

She stood and went to get her knickers but was beaten to it by Draco who snatched them from the ground, before putting them in his pocket. She understood the message and walked from the room back to her dorm as quickly as possible, to avoid any unwanted attention.

* * *

**There you go updated once again**

**plz remember im not the best at these scenes, so any help appreciated.**

**Luv Ya**

**Scarlets Angel X**


End file.
